Green and Pink
by The Great Rhapsode
Summary: After escaping Totto Land with the Vinsmokes, the Straw Hats make it to Wano. Here Zoro gets acquainted with Sanji's pink haired sister, as the two spend the night together. Oneshot Zoro x Reiju (Re-Uploaded)


**I don't own anything in One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.**

* * *

"I think I see Wano! cried Carrot from the look-out of the Thousand Sunny.

The Straw Hat Pirates were all on the deck of their mighty ship. The air was cool with a slight breeze and the rays of the hot sun made the clear blue water glimmer. This was perfect sailing conditions for the crew and with their destination of Wano in sight everyone was overflowing with joy. Well, not everyone...

On the ship was 4 colorful haired siblings, they all possessed Sanji's signature curled eyebrows. They had hitched a ride with the Straw Hats when fleeing Totto Land, with the ships they arrived on having left to avoid being destroyed. Their kingdom had suffered greatly: Vinsmoke Judge had yet to recover from his fight with Big Mom, the failure of the family had returned and proven himself a force to be reckoned with, and now they were forced to needing to side with lowly pirates.

The Vinsmoke had been kept in line by the oldest sibling, Reiju. The pink haired woman had forced her brothers to relinquish their raid suits and threatened, in her natural sweet tone, that if any of them tried to mutiny she would personally leave them unable to move till to they returned to Germa. Reiju walked up to her younger brother who was eagerly looking out at the horizon. "So you have more friends in Wano, hmm?" Reiju said in a calm tone. "Judging by your other friends I can hardly imagine just what they're like."

"Well they can be a bit of a pain..." muttered Sanji as he turned to look at his older sister. "But I can't imagine my life without them!" Sanji smiled warmly.

Reiju smiled back. She hoped that her younger brother would find good people in the world who would treat him well. As rowdy and uncouth the Straw Hat's were, they gave Sanji all the love he deserved. "I guess I'll have to approach these pirates without any expectations." Reiju thought as the Thousand Sunny approached the country of Wano.

 _On the shore of Wano_

"Look, it's Luffy's ship!" Yelled Kin'emon as he stood atop a large rock structure. Kin'emon quickly leaped off of the rocks to meet with the rest of the alliance in their base camp, Kozuki Village.

The village once belonged to Lord Oden, but after the shogun and Kaidou had killed him, this village was abandoned. It wasn't perfect, many of the homes suffered from weathering that went unattended, there had been massive weeds sprouting up from the ground that collapsed under their own weight, and most of the homes had little supplies for their growing alliance to take advantage of. Usopp and Franky did manage to spruce up most of the interior of the houses so there were quarters for the samurai they had convinced to join them.

"Are you serious?!" Cried Usopp.

"It's felt like forever." Robin said as she followed behind Usopp.

"Ka Ka Ka! Zoro, you coming along?" Asked Kanjuro as he chased after Kin'emon and the other straw hats.

Zoro had picked himself up after hearing the Kubuki dancer's question. There was no question Zoro was happy to be reunited with captain, but he had a sense of alert. Here on Wano, Zoro thrived. While initially met with hostility from the locals due to carrying Ryuma's former blade, Shusui, the samurai rallied around Zoro as a worthy successor to the black blade. The "army" they had made over the few weeks they were on Wano was small in size, but strong a spirit and it was up to Zoro and Kin'emon to lead them in the fight against the shogun.

The green haired man walked at a moderate pace behind his crew mates who were sprinting to the nearest beach to meet up with Luffy. "Hope you brought dartbrow back..." Zoro though as he headed towards the beach.

When the Thousand Sunny landed, a reunion took place and boy did the emotions run high. Usopp and Chopper embraced with tears streaming down their faces. Nami was relieved to see Robin again, even bringing her in for a hug. Brook took this moment to break out his violin and play a jolly tune.

Kin'emon walked up to Luffy, who had a wide grin on his face. "So, did you come back with one more?" The Kozuki samurai asked the Straw Hat captain.

"Heh, I'm insulted you didn't think I'd come back" came the cool voice of Sanji as he leaped from the Sunny to see Kin'emon.

Sanji wasn't the only one to leap off the now docked ship. Reiju and her fellow brothers jumped down one at a time.

Niji took in his surroundings. He was disgusted by all of it. Yhe long nose's tears, the ugly natives of Wano, the bastard skeleton's annoying music, he hated it all. Though he could help admit that the dark haired girl hugging Nami was extremely hot. "These are the pirates we are forced to lower ourselves for? Pathetic."

Reiju walked past Niji, not saying a word or changing her expression, just shooting a quick glance at Niji. Her icy glare caused the blue haired Vinsmoke to instantly stiffen.

"Oi, I could tell you came back" came the strong voice of Zoro, "There was the stench of an ashtray a mile away".

"Shut it, Marimo! Without me you'd be eating dirt and chairs!" yelled Sanji as he tried articulate his frustrations.

Zoro stopped and looked at a sight he would've never bet on seeing, multiple Sanjis. "Hey, Luffy..." called Zoro, "I thought you said you were bringing Sanji back not 4 extra." The three sword style user paused to look at all the lined up Vinsmoke siblings. His open eye taking in each of their features, but then his gaze held on the pink haired one. Sure, it was odd to look at a female who closely resembled his long time traveling companion, but there was something a bit more to her that stirred something inside of him.

Reiju had also taken in the green haired swordsman. He was quite the the turn on with his stern look, well toned muscles, and scar running down his chest. It wasn't just physical attraction that had caught her gaze, but rather this primal aura. This sensation of unyielding determination and will that couldn't be held back. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Sanji~" Reiju said in a playful tone.

"Right..." sighed Sanji. He had feel a twinge if unease revealing his familial relationship to the rest of his friends, but it was all behind him now. Best to just tell everyone now. "These are my biological siblings, the Vinsmoke family!"

Usopp and Kanjuro were quickly raddled by this. Falling on their backs at the news.

Robin and Kin'emon both raised a brow at this.

Zoro just took it in stride, not making any sign of surprise.

"Let me explain why we're here" said Reiju as she faced all the members of the pirate-samurai alliance. "My father, Vinsmoke Judge is no longer capable of leading the Germa 66, therefore, as the eldest Vinsmoke I will take command as the Germa 66's new Queen! I pledge our kingdom's army to assist in the battle of Wano against this land's Shogun!" Her speech ended as many faces of the alliance members had been dumbstruck by what they just heard.

"An entire kingdom's army?!" repeated Kin'emon as he still left his jaw hanging.

"Yes, Mr. Samurai. I will bring in our forces to aid in this battle-

"Enough of this crap!" hollered Yonji as he cut off Reiju. The green haired Vinsmoke boiled with contempt for his situation, but now hearing his kingdom's greatest asset, their military, was to be wasted on a feud between low class pirates and dirty samurai, finally made him crack. "You've gone mad, Reiju! We are a kingdom of Science, yet now we stoop to pay back a failure and his second rate friends? Bullshit! We-" Yonji ceased his tirade.

Zoro has swiftly gotten up close to the spoiled prince. His hand was firmly on his sword sheath under the guard of his sword. "Oi... Sanji..." called the slow lingering voice of Zoro. "This guy's your brother isn't he?" Zoro's hand not letting go of his sheath.

"Yeah..." answered Sanji

"You have any problem with me closing his mouth?" Zoro stated bluntly.

"Nope." responded Sanji.

With that one single response, Zoro swiftly knocked Yonji to the ground. His older brothers stood in silence watching a simple pirate defeat an enhanced human like Yonji with a single blow.

There was a short silence, but it was shortly broken by Reiju's giggles. Her overconfident and jackass brother was smacked down and most likely had all his pride shattered. This Straw Hat swordsman was definitely an interesting man to her.

Kanjuro quickly tried to ease the situation by suggesting a festival to celebrate the return of Sanji and their ever growing alliance. Many faces lit up hearing this. Sanji felt rejuvenated at the thought of cooking for his friends once again, while Reiju felt like this night could be used to get to know the 'Marimo'.

 _That evening..._

The small village was illuminated by a roaring bonfire as the members of this patchwork alliance were strewn about. Eating and mingling with one another they all grew closer. It might seem like a bad idea for the growing alliance to openly celebrate when they were knee deep in a land they sought to overthrow. But with all the dense forestry that had covered Kozuki village, it made the village isolated and difficult to locate. And if an imperial guard or wandering ronin came into the village, they wouldn't make it out.

The many pirates and samurai were huddled around a table, devouring the delicious food that the swirly eyebrowed cook could produce. Seeing their cheery faces eating up his food, Sanji felt a sense of overwhelming satisfaction. All seemed right with the world even if it was for just one night. Well, that quickly deteriorated as Sanji laid eyes on his big sister getting chummy with the damn marimo.

"So he flew on a magic carpet to a land of chocolate just to make a cake to feed to Big Mom?" laughed Zoro as Reiju recounted the tale of their escape from Totto Land and Sanji's role.

"It seems almost hard to believe, but yes." snickered Reiju, remembering how ridiculous their situation was in hindsight.

"Hey, Moss Head!" cried Sanji who came up to the pair in a huff. "Why don't you go flirt with someone else's sister!"

"Sanji..." interjected Reiju. "It's cute you want to look out for me, but I can decide who I spend time with." Her cold words feeling like a dagger to Sanji's heart.

"Yeah..." chimed Zoro. "I get it's natural for little brothers to be protective of their sisters, but Reiju's a grown woman. She can handle herself." His words just caused Sanji's blood to boil.

The blonde chef began twirl in a frantic anger. His nostrils flared and veins bulged in response to their little taunts. Eventually Sanji ran out of steam and hunched over in defeat.

Zoro took pity on the sad, black legged chef and gave him a little nudge, "Hey, why don't you flirt with those girls over there?". With Zoro pointing to a group of women dressed in bright kimonos.

This revitalized Sanji and he was off to flirt.

Zoro however, couldn't help but get in another barb at Sanji, "Be careful, some of those girls are married and their husbands would gladly castrate you!"

"If that happens, Germa can give you a reconstruction!" added Reiju which got a small laugh out of Zoro and an irritated moan from Sanji. Reiju then shifted her body to face Zoro once more. Her big blue eyes locked with his small black ones. "So..." Reiju said in a low tone, "I want to thank you. For looking out for my brother for such a long time."

"Heh, that lovesick cook might be a pain and a perv, but after everything we've had to go through, it's hard to imagine my life without him." replied Zoro. It might not be something he'd like to openly admit, but after being gone from his comrade for such a long time he couldn't help, but show a bit of gratitude.

"That's wonderful..." Reiju said as tears began to trickle down from her left eye. Her smile had not wavered in the slightest as if there was a disconnect between her emotions. "Ah... Forgive me..." She said as she wiped her eye. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm... Just so happy someone thinks that way of Sanji."

"You shouldn't have to apologize." stated Zoro. "It's natural to cry when you're happy. Usopp and Chopper do it all the time." Joked Zoro as he tried to calm the crying Queen.

His attempt got a small giggle out of Reiju. "It's just... Been so long since I could so emotion without fearing my father or brother's torment. I guess I'm just getting used to it." Reiju said as she finished drying her eyes.

Zoro frowned hearing this. As staunch as the Pirate Hunter was, he knew when to let out his emotions. He had cried when he had to. Losing to Mihawk, losing Kuina all hurt and now watching someone apologize for their own emotions was a little much for him. "Okay, c'mon, follow me..." stated Zoro as he stood up.

Reiju was now confused. The pink haired woman had no idea why the swordsman would abruptly want them to leave the party. Her curiosity got the better of her how and decided to follow after.

They had walked not to far from the village and were now faced with a large pool of water in front of them. The moonlight simmered off of its navy blue surface and bathed the two visitors.

"This little pond was a spring made by Oden." explained Zoro "It was made because, according to Kin'emon, Oden wanted a place all his villagers could relax in."

"How considerate." replied Reiju. The thought of a ruler going so far as to make a place for his citizens to enjoy was something... indescribable to Reiju. Under Judge's rule, the Germa 66 existed as his tools. Risk their lives and serve blindly. Reiju might not have ever met this Oden, but it was clear he cared. "So, the Samurai with the zebra-print told you about this place?" inquired Reiju.

"Yeah. I catch him and the kabuki sometimes praying here. Probably in memory of the former Kozuki lord." Zoro said as he itched the back of his head. The mention of the water's significance caused the Straw Hat first mate to look at his reflection in it.

This didn't go unnoticed by Reiju, who subtly stepped behind the moss head, wrapped her fingers around his sash with one hand, and with the other gave a great push.

This caused Zoro to crash into the water. He quickly needed to inspect his three blades's condition, but found they weren't around his waist. He gave a quick turn of his head and saw his three swords in the hands of Reiju. He couldn't help, but grin at the sight of her holding his blades. "Okay, you've got some skilled reflexes."

"Well, I was made to be a living weapon." The Poison Pink nonchalantly said as she gingerly rested the three katanas on the ground. "I'm sure with my exoskeleton I could survive a slice from one of your mighty blades."

"That so..." lingered Zoro as he took in what Reiju said. A wide smile stretched across his face. "Well let's try something..."

With one swift motion, Zoro wrapped a hand around Reiju's ankle and gave her a strong pull. The Poison Pink was a bit shocked, but went with it, slipping into the water. Reiju's head went under the water and even for as short of time she spent under there she still couldn't help but feel like in the water wasn't moving even still tranquil while underneath it. This was short lived, as Reiju sprang back up above the surface.

"So, Mrs exoskeleton, how did that feel?" joked Zoro.

"Felt like nothing~" joked Reiju. She was aware of the teasing, but thought it be more fun to see how she could push it. "In fact, I'm starting to wonder if you're just doing this see me in a wet shirt..." Reiju said in a flirtatious tone.

Zoro was able to pick up on the elder Vinsmoke's advance, but felt it was time to show her why he brought here. "Well, actually..." explained Zoro as he trudged through the water to be in front of Reiju. Zoro then brought his hand up to Reiju's face and gently cupped her cheek. "It didn't feel right for you to be ashamed of letting people see your emotions, so I thought you wouldn't think it's so bad if you're whole face was already wet." The Pirate Hunter said as he traced a small water line down Reiju's cheek with his thumb.

Reiju had felt that Zoro's actions were blunt and sappy, but there was something in the swordsman's actions that struck a cord with Reiju. This feeling of… Kindess. Someone going out of their way to make her feel comfortable and use her emotions was something unknown and it felt like euphoric. As Zoro's hand left her face, a small blush appeared. "Thank you... I..." Reiju was unable to finish her sentence as tears began to spill out of her eyes.

Zoro smiled contently as the pink haired woman freely let out her tears.

Reiju managed to find her smile again and gave Zoro a look of longing. "I guess I should thank you..." The Germa queen said softly. Reiju lifted her arms out of the water and held Zoro's face in her hands. The pink haired Vinsmoke then leaned in and two kissed passionately in the light of the moon.

 _A few weeks later..._

In a small cottage on the country of Wano, there was a green haired Swordsman and a pink haired queen currently lying in bed. The two were naked as the day they were born. It had been a quite a bit of time since their first meeting. With the arrival of the Germa 66, the tide of battle shifted and many imperial samurai were crushed. Zoro did battle with the shogun and defeated him, avenging lord Oden. Luffy has also challenged Kaidou. The fight only ended in a draw as Kaidou left early to begin a hunt for Shanks. The most important thing was how Zoro and Reiju grew closer over time and each moment together filled them with joy. However, both were aware that they couldn't be together. Reiju's responsibility as the new queen was paramount if she wanted to avoid her brothers trying to take control, while Zoro was duty bond to his captain and his dreams.

Reiju was cuddled up to Zoro, her head resting on his chest. She was happy to be awake and better appreciate being soothed by Zoro's rising and falling chest.

Zoro's eye began to open as he took in the sight of his pink haired girlfriend. "Morning. I can tell you're awake." The pirate hunter said getting a small giggle out of Reiju. With her around there was always a sense of comfort and warmth apart from his crew. He knew that today was the day they needed to depart.

Both were sad, but couldn't fight the inevitable. The Straw Hats were ready to leave Wano and so were the Germa.

"Y'know... I would love for you to come with me. The Germa royal palace is big enough for both of us..." whispered Reiju.

This got a smile out of Zoro... For a bit, but he then became dower, "You know I can't accept... Mihawk and the title of greatest Swordsman awaits" he said as his eye shifted to look at his three katana.

Reiju frowned hearing this and began to start tracing the scar going down the pirate hunter's chest. That sense of duty and feeling of unyielding will and determination was what first attracted her to Zoro, but now it was going to be the reason they'd have to be apart. "Well, what are you going to do after you claim that title of 'greatest swordsman in the world'?" asked the Poison Pink only to be met with silence. "Might do you well to settle down. Y'know, wife... kids..." Reiju said as she continued to trace the scar.

"How long do you think it would take for the Marines to mobilize after hearing the Pirate King's firstmate had a child, huh?" questioned Zoro as he picked up on Reiju's "subtlety".

This response only made Reiju smile. "C'mon, the world's greatest swordsman could easily crush a few naval officers with little more than the swing of his sword. Besides, what girl wouldn't find that romantic?" Reiju said as she imagined a might Swordsman facing down the might of the world government all to keep the woman he loved safe.

There was silence in the room. The two just let it linger as time slowly drew near the moment where the couple would part. Zoro then wrapped his arm around Reiju a brought her in closer.

"Reiju..." Zoro said slowly as they embraced. "I'll always love you. After Raftel, you and the Germa kingdom will be the first thing I seek out and find."

Reiju let a few tears fall from her eyes and her lips did tremble a bit, but the sensation of Zoro's words had lit a fire of unfathomable happiness. "Yes... I'd like that very much..." the eldest Vinsmoke managed to say.

 _Later that day..._

All the Germa 66 and pirate ships were docked and ready to go. All had said their goodbyes and many tears were shed.

Carrot had promised to bring Momonosuke to Wano and wanted to give the people of Zou the news of Pedro's death, Franky had welcomed Reiju as an unofficial member to the Straw Hat Grand Fleet a bit to Luffy's ire, and Law and Luffy both vowed they'd meet each other in the race to Raftel. Meanwhile, the green haired swordsman and the pink haired queen had their own goodbye.

"You won't forget your promise now will you?" teased Reiju as she boarded a Germa ship.

"Like hell, I'd forget!" proclaimed Zoro, Standing proud with a toothy smile.

Reiju's ship departed, and she placed her hand up to her cheek. "Zoro, become the world's greatest swordsman. Find Raftel. And after all that I'll be waiting..." Reiju thought as the large snail ship left the banks of Wano.

Both Zoro and Reiju departed, with hearts full of love and eyes fixed on the wonders the future.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey Guys, Rhapsode here! So I wanted to mention this to anyone who might have faved/written a review/followed this fic before. I had to take it down to make an edit to the story and I apologize if any likes or reviews were lost. So anyway, leave a like or a review, I would really appreciate it~**


End file.
